minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Encounter
As the sun had just set out of view, Cameron, the owner of the server, pointed up. “Who’s that…?” He asked, his fingertip directed at the solid, grey figure standing on the rooftop. It had a long, black stripe going down its back. The shadows covered him, but not enough to keep him from sight. It seemed fixed to a certain point, like it was a statue. “We’re the only ones supposed to be in this server,” He realized, looking from friend to friend. His friends looked up. “OMG! It’s Null!” his friends exclaimed, mistaking Null for the figure, and one of them tried to get a screenshot. His screenshot button was broken. “AGH! HE GOT INTO MY COMPUTER!” the friend screamed, thinking the figure had somehow stopped his computer from taking a screenshot. He panicked, spamming the button; stupidly thinking that it’ll somehow get better. “MY SCREEN SHOT’S NOT WORKING!” His friends started screaming at Cameron through his headset, whining about what to do. “What should we do? HOW DO WE DO IT? PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!” Cameron was panicking, too; albeit, very quietly. He had no idea what to do. He tried to stay calm, but the fear was starting to show in his words. “L-let’s see what he wants.” Approaching the figure took all his courage and determination, something he didn’t have much of. His friends stayed on the ground, bows and arrows at the ready. While over their initial panic, they were still afraid of what would happen if they somehow angered the black figure. He hopped onto the roof, observing that the shadows were getting darker. ''' '''The figure turned to face him, and Cameron was afraid for his life. '--- says: HELLO' Cameron almost dropped dead, right then and there. He may or may not have peed his pants. CamCam207 says: What do you want? '--- says: NO' CamCam207 says: What? What do you mean? -'''-- says:...' '''The tension was building. Cameron backed away from the screen, trying to brace himself for whatever happened next.' '--- has left the game.' "What?” Cameron scratched his head. The sky was pitch black, now. All of a sudden, all of his friends died instantly. They were all killed at once, by some unseen force hidden with some sort of invisibility potion or something. Instead of respawning, however, they left the game, leaving Cameron to fend for himself. He had bad friends. He tried to leave too, but it wouldn’t let him. All it said, was: YOU CAN’T RUN. CamCam207 says: WHAT DO YOU WANT? An evil cackle filled Cameron’s headset, causing Cameron to rip it off of his head. The headphones landed by his closet. He could still hear it from across the room, and it grew louder with every second. It was unplugged. CamCam207 says: I WANT TO LEAVE The laughing stopped. Surprised, Cameron scooted out from under the desk and retrieved it. He put it back on. He looked around his house, seeing that it was clear. The dark was getting darker. He was confused. It was quiet. Too quiet. He put down a torch to light his way. The figure was at the edge of the light, watching him. "NO.” A voice, a child’s voice, broke the silence. Cameron yelped, falling out of his chair. He got up, supporting himself with the overturned chair. ' '“SCREW YOOOOOU!!!” He screamed out. He hefted the chair, a heavy weight, and crushed the PC. With every swing, his rage went further and further away. He can hear the dying whirs of his computer, and he almost cried for what he had done. But the figure couldn't get to him anymore. Unfortunately, neither can anyone else on Minecraft. He panted, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t done anything like that in months. He really needed to get out more. He’ll have to tell his friends what happened, but it’ll be okay. He’ll make his parents get a new computer for him. But they didn’t. ____ The figure smiled, after he had heard what happened through the boy’s microphone. This was fun for him. In all honesty, he was just a big troll; like the others. Maybe he was a better one. He’ll go tell the others that he had gotten to another victim, maybe even push it by saying he was better than them. He wasn’t as well known as the others, but he welcomed not being in the spotlight. Because he needed the dark to move. Author's Note Sorry for the size of the font, I used google docs this time. Anyways, this is definitely, 100% ''not ''Null. It might sound like it, but it's not. Definitely not. At least, it's not meant to be. I thought of it during school, and I thought it was a kewl idea. I'm expecting some hate for this one. This was originally made to be a trollpasta, but now... I dunno. I might write more of this character and give him a name, but maybe not. The black figure, not Cameron. MYSTERIOUS.... OOOoOoOoooOoh. CubeDueler 23:26, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:CubeDueler Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas